Sasuke BeTe
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: simak Sasuke nyanyiin lagu plesetan karangan author KaJol Kaga Jolas ini! RnR plz! I'm Newbie :


Ah, akhirnya ana nyampe juga nge-publish FF ke 2 ini…

RnR yah!

**Sasuke BeTe**

**Genre : Humor, Parody  
Chara : Sasuke  
Rated : K  
Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ingatlah Hari ini©Project-P**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GJ, LBY (?), Garing, Short  
Note : kayaknya ga perlu deh…**

Di kelas Akademi Ninja, terlihat anak-anak (yaiyalah!) menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa. Hari ini tidak ada guru, entah mereka semua sedang apa. Jadi, hari ini kelas Akademi lagi-lagi bambung. Mari kita saksikan apa aja kegiatan anak-anak tersebut.

"Shikamaru, mau keripik ga?" Chouji dengan asiknya telah menghabiskan 3 bungkus keripik (kenapa baru nawarin ke orang?)

"Groook…zzzz…nggghh.."

"Hhh, kegiatan yang paling enak pas bambung gini adalah tidur…ya, kan, Akamaru?"

"Hihihi, Sasuke! Nanti mau kan pulang sama aku?"

"Sakura, kamu itu seenaknya saja! Mana mungkin dia mau sama kamu!"

"Huh, orang itu! Apa bagusnya sih?"

"Na, Naruto…"

"Leeee! Kamu itu gimana sih! Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh!"

Nah, itu baru sebagian dari 'sedikit' keributan anak-anak saat itu. Belum lagi dengan keributan yang disebabkan anak-anak lain, author tak mampu mengungkapkannya semua. Jika orang luar menyaksikan kelas ini, maka akan menemukan hanya beberapa anak yang terlihat anteng (diam dan ga banyak tingkah). Sudah bisa ditebak, kan, siapa anak-anak tersebut?

Ya, diam dan tak melakukan aktivitas yang baginya seperti orang bodoh. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke (meski masih ada Hyuuga Neji, tapi bahasannya di sini adalah si Teme itu) yang dari tadi, dengan tampang stoicnya mencoba bertahan dari keadaan di sekelilingnya. Kalaupun bisa keluar, pasti sudah sedari tadi Uchiha bungsu ini tak lagi pada keberadaannya. Maka yang hanya dia bisa lakukan adalah melipat tangan di depan wajah, duduk tenang, dan pandangan lurus. Menunggu jam pulang tiba.

Seperti yang telah kita, para Naruto Lover ketahui, bahwa Sasuke tipikalnya anak yang tak sabaran, maka sepertinya ini sudah saatnya dia mengeluarkan rasa jengkelnya. Awalnya dia hanya bergumam-gumam, "Tak guna…" atau "Dasar bodoh…" ketika menyaksikan tingkah beberapa teman-temannya (teman?) yang aneh-aneh. Atau sekedar "Cih!" ketika mendapati dirinya sedang dipandangi dan dibincangkan anak-anak perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya. Atau yang satu ini, ketika mendapati dirinya sedang dilirik dengan tatapan sinis oleh seseorang yang dianggapnya paling bodoh di kelas itu. Terkadang kalau dia berniat melayani, dia maupun orang itu tahan tak berkedip saat membenturkan pandangan masing-masing.

Selanjutnya, kita simak bersama bagaimana cara si Stoic Boy ini melampiaskan rasa muaknya. Kembali ke paragraph sebelumnya, 'Diam dan tak melakukan aktivitas yang baginya bodoh', persepsi ini menjadi temporary ketika Sasuke mulai beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan papan tulis, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Seketika itu juga anak-anak lain menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalihkan pandangan hanya pada Sasuke, heran melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Apa dia mau unjuk keanehan seperti yang telah dilakukan anak-anak sebelumnya? Itu benar.

Sasuke pun mulai beraksi. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika di depan papan tulis, sambil monolog, "Oh, Tuhan! Aku muak berada di kelas ini! Semuanya, biarkan aku melampiaskan rasa kesalku! Kalian harus terima karena kalian lah yang membuatku terusik!" Oh, egonya terasa mengapung di permukaan dirinya. Anak-anak yang lain merasa ketakutan, membayangkan bagaimana sang Uchiha mengamuk.

"Heh, kamu pikir kelas ini punya embahmu apa!" Naruto dengan pose menantang, berdiri sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sedang yang ditunjuk diam tetapi mengambil tindakan dengan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ketika telah tepat di sampingnya, Sasuke mulai membuka suara untuk melampiaskan rasa muaknya.

**"Tolong dengarlah yang akan aku katakan…"**

Ternyata pelampiasannya dikeluarkan lewat alunan nada yang terdengar cukup bagus dari bibir sang Uchiha. Beberapa anak menyahuti, "Apa tuh?"

**"Tentang dirimu tlah selama ini…"**

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

**"Ternyata sampai kapanpun kau tetap DOBE…"**

Merasa diejek, Naruto merengut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Anak-anak lain menahan tawa.

**"Kau mirip rubah ompong…"**

Kali ini tawa anak-anak lain meledak, ikut berpartisipasi mempermalukan Naruto. Sedang Sasuke masih dalam senyum meremehkan sambil melipat tangan di dada. Lagi, dia melanjutkan. Dia membawa wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Naruto.

**"Cobalah kamu ngaca di kristal Hokage…"**

Naruto berjengit dan menanggapi heran, "Apa?"

**"Daripada nanti kumismu rontok…"**

Ketika melantunkan lirik itu, pipi Naruto yang memiliki garis halus itu disentil dengan keras oleh jari Sasuke hingga meninggalkan bekas biru. Naruto pun mengaduh sambil mengelus pipinya, "Apaan sih kamu itu? Sakit, Bodoh!". Yang dimarahi tetap pada ekspresinya. Kemudian mulai bergerak lagi, kali ini ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk dan terus terpesona oleh Sasuke. Dia pun tambah berdebar ketika Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, orang yang dikaguminya itu mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kanan untuk mengetuk dahinya yang lebar dengan keras pula seperti halnya Naruto. Dia pun mengaduh.

**"Yang ini sudah njenong suka marah-marah…"**

Lagi-lagi, anak-anak lain tertawa, dan ada yang berkomentar, "Hahaha, dia kena juga!"

**"Aku jadi tambah muak…"**

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran dan kecewa. Sambil memegangi dahinya dia bergumam, "Kukira Sasuke akan…"

**"Don't I worry, just be stoic…Aku tetap unik…"**

Naruto bersorak, "Huuuu, narsis!" sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Beberapa anak-anak lain juga ada yang menyorakinya begitu.

**"I'm still be different, still special in every heart…Yang benci pasti keki…"**

Kini tak lagi anak-anak tertawa. Yang ada, mereka yang merasa tersindir memandang Sasuke dengan rasa tak suka. Kecuali anak-anak perempuan yang tergila-tergila pada Sasuke, sesekali mereka ber-'kya'-'kya' karena terpesona.

**"Jika aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi…"**

Sasuke diam sejenak, menatap ke seluruh sudut.

**"Kau semua pasti mati…"**

Wah, ternyata pelampiasan kesal sang Uchiha hanya sebegini? Ya, sebenarnya dia masih bisa bersabar. Tapi entah ada angin apa, dia jadi tertular bertingkah aneh. Apa karena dia terlalu lama bertahan? Seperti pada lirik lagu ekspresinya tadi, kalau dia betul-betul habis kesabarannya mungkin apa yang ditakutkan anak-anak berdasarkan khayalan mereka bagaimana Sasuke mengamuk akan terjadi. Bagaimana dengan khayalan para anak yang bukan termasuk di kelas tersebut? Nanti akan segera kita sharing bersama (bagi mereka yang mau) lewat review dengan cara mengklik :


End file.
